


Satinalia

by RoguesCorner



Series: Walker of the Lonely Path (Elona Lavellan) [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Exchange, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: With the air cold from the snow outside, the fire inside warming the hall, and the buildings of Skyhold filled with friends and allies, Elona started to realize Shem holidays, though different, aren't all that bad.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: Walker of the Lonely Path (Elona Lavellan) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078523
Kudos: 5





	Satinalia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and waited to post it around this Christmas since I didn't have an ao3 then! I didn't do much re-reading/no beta for this so hopefully, I caught most mistakes before posting. 
> 
> I know nothing about real holidays in dragon age, all u gotta know is in my canon Elona had a friend with her at the conclave, Capra, who died and always wore a red scarf. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!

Elona had never celebrated Shem holidays for a reason, the dalish had their own celebrations for the solstice that included feasts, dancing, bonfires, drinking and more unmentionable activities, she had never needed to celebrate the andrastian holidays. She had never participated to heavily, Capra had always been the one to party away the evening. Satinalia, they called it, a celebration in masks, giving gifts, eating outrageous meals, it felt familiar yet so very far away when Josephine explained it to her.  


“I’m sure I’ll be able to adapt easily,” Elona said as the two women walked the battlements on the advisors break, something the two had begun to do as a break from the chaos of Skyhold.   


“There will be a large party held in the great hall, we will have to move the throne down or use it as a chair if you so wish.” She said with a laugh, her breath clouding into mist as she spoke. “I’ve already sent word to the cooks for a variety, Orlesian delicacies with the heavier mix of Fereldan meats, I’ve even arranged for a ram to be brought in, wild mushrooms from the marches-”

Elona’s heart leapt to her throat when she realized what Josephine had done. “Oh, Josie, you don’t need to accommodate my tastes.”  


“Nonsense!” She said waving her hands. “Our inquisitor is dalish so we will be serving a dalish dish, just like you had described. We are proud to have an inquisitor who is elven, who is dalish and we will not hide it.”   


Elona smiled, giving the woman a side hug. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”   


“Then after everyone leaves, I have had my office cleared for a more private party, just the inner circle since Andraste knows the Herald’s Rest will be busy, much easier for the gift exchange-”   


“I almost forgot, right,” Elona said. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been prepared, she had begun collecting gifts for her friends for a few months, she just didn’t like receiving them. She knew they would, they laid there lives on the line each day for her, she didn’t think it was necessary.   


“Elona?” Josephine asked, breaking her train of thought.   


“Yes?” She asked.

“I will see you at six then yes?” The other woman said and Elona realized they had looped back around to the entrance, Josephine heading to return to her office.

“Of course, see you then,” Elona said with a wave, heading to do her rounds. 

They had taken longer than expected, Cassandra having more information on the seekers and Cullen wanting to work out there plan to find Samson in depth before festivities begin. 

She all but ran back to her chambers to prepare before the nobles arrived, sneaking a glance into the rotunda as she passed. Solas stood at his desk, cleaning the papers and paint off the surface, probably at Josephine's request, putting a box in one of the drawers as he glanced up. The two made eye contact and he smiled before she was hurried along by her dresser who had just caught up.

The dress Josephine had picked for her, with some of Elona’s input, was dark green with a long train and embroidered flowers and detail wrapping up along it like a vallasin of Mythal. It was classy, fit to what the nobles would be wearing, yet had an homage to her people, Josephine had outdone herself as usual.

Elona couldn’t help wondering what the clan was doing, festivities would have begun at this point. Competition to see who had the largest game, Faendal had been so determined to win previous years she hoped he would this time, even if she wasn’t around to see it. A lump grew in her throat as she thought of Deshanna, telling stories of the creators and how if things had gone differently that would have been her. Of her father, sipping his mulled wine, a delicacy he did not often indulge in. Capra would be dancing around the fire-

Her shoulders dropped as she thought of her friend, she had loved the solstice. A change to cause harmless chaos and get approval for it. She reached for the drawer where she kept the reminds of her red wool scarf, only to the find desk drawer empty. 

Panic set in, as she looked around the room, pulling books off the desk, checking under the bed, opening drawers when she heard a knock. 

“Inquisitor? The guests have begun to arrive.” It was Charter, Leliana sent for her. 

“I’m on my way.” She said, taking her matching green gloves and slipping them on. She would have to find it in the morning, it couldn’t have gone far. 

Heading to the Great Hall, nobles were already beginning to seat themselves, she noticed already in the corner Varric was seated with a glass of mead in his usual spot with Hawke. She had decided to stay for the holidays after the events of Adamant. 

“I owe it to Varric for all the trouble I put him through.” She had said to her before the dwarf had laughed.   
They were surrounded by curious onlookers who had read of the Champion, some looking distraught, others interested. Elona noticed the strange elf next to her looking uncomfortable in the dress ware and she smiled. At least that was two of them.   
Josephine and Vivienne had begun to speak to an Orlsian who she remembered meeting shortly after meeting Madame du Fer. Vivienne caught her eye and with only an eyebrow raised, called her over. As the pleasantries began, Elona noticed King Alistar Therin, thought his wife did not accompany him, speaking with Leliana. She was teasing him she could tell already by the blush on his cheeks. 

It was strange to see so many allies and dignitaries in one place. Her inner circle sat at one table, eating and chattering away, Fionna and Lynette sitting at another, a mage and a Templar as well as Orlian and Fereldan nobles. She supposed, with the holidays and strangers in a powerful location, it was best to keep up all pleasantries. 

Her table was elevated near the throne, herself her advisors, the king and a few other lords. Every so often Josephine gave her a look of encouragement, and she felt at ease until the food came out. 

Right away, the scent of home hit her. The cooked ram, the mushrooms with spiced herbs and homesickness settled when she took a bite. It was like she was back at the fire at the clan’s camp. Josephine caught her eye, Elona’s tearing up at the gift and she just smiled. It wasn’t like she remembered it, but it felt closer than anything had since she had left the Marches.

Dinner progressed, the King asking about the status of the Warden’s as they both attempted to avoid politics, for “the sake of the holidays” he had said. Through the conversation, she glanced at her friend's several tables away.   
Bull and the Chargers had broken out a deck of cards, Dorian, Varric and Hawke playing as Blackwall and Cassandra spoke to one another. Sera had disappeared which concerned her, though Cole’s missing presence put her more at ease knowing he would be up to good. Vivienne had moved tables completely to speak with an old friend. Solas eventually caught her eye, and he subtly raised his glass to her. She smiled, doing the same. 

Eventually, the dinner died down, and the dignitaries began to retire. Varric and Hawke who had been impossible to separate eventually parted ways, Hawke dragging the elf she had been with down to the tavern with the chargers. She knew Varric would be joining them later. 

Everyone still dressed in their best, they shuffled into Josephine's office, which had several more comfy chairs added, and a pile of gifts they had all placed there earlier. More wine, ale and liquor flowed as they all chatted to one another before Elona stood, glass raised. 

“Before we all part ways to celebrate more, I would like to make a toast.” She began, everyone, raising their glasses.

“A toast to what we have been doing, to those around us we can look to for advice and leadership,” She said, looking to Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Vivienne. “To the friends, we have lost and those we have made.” She said, thinking to Capra and looking at Dorian, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Cassandra. “To the trouble we make, and the trouble we solve.” She said looking at Sera and Cole. “And to those we love and find along the way.” She said, glancing at Solas. “To the inquisition, and to all of you who made it so.” 

“Huzzah!” Varric said, knocking back the rest of his drink.

“Now open your bloody presents already.” She said, taking a seat again. 

Sera rushed for the pile, passing them out hastily. 

“Blackwall, Creepy, Eggy-Ah here it’ is!” She said, pulling her’s back. Without a care for the room, she started to tear it open, laughing once she had.

The box had inside a new quiver, she remembered the archer complaining about the hole in her’s last time they had been out. Only across the side was a honeycomb pattern and a small metal bumblebee Dagna had helped her craft. 

“Brilliant, I love it quizzy.” 

“Aw freckles, you shouldn’t have,” Varric said quietly with a smile. He pulled out the beautiful blue quill, a matching journal to match. 

“You complained you didn't have anything nice to write in anymore that you could travel with.” 

“I did didn’t I?” He said before looking at Cassandra “Maybe I’ll finish that book now hey?” 

She hadn’t heard her, she was holding a copy of an Orlesian romance novel, an older but never translated one that had gain infamy in Val Royeux. “How did you get a translation? I thought they didn’t exist?”

“A few copies do, it was hard to pinpoint it.”

“NO!” Dorian cried out, throwing the extra paper into the fire. “Elona, how dare you!” 

“I had a favour to pull in Minrathous-” Elona began as she watched Dorian flip through the pages of the thick tome. 

“I KNOW I just haven’t seen this copy since I was back home, finally something of actual taste on Tevintor history and culture for that wrecked library.” He said, flipping through the pages, giving a triumphant Hmfp! Every so often. “Who would have figured, a dalish elf getting me a book on tevinter history.”

“Who would have guessed a tevinter Altus as my best friend hm?” She said giving him a playful nudge as she passed a few more presents along. 

She watched Cullen, Leliana and Josephine open their gifts. Cullen smiling at the new chessboard, Leliana’s face dropping with shock before looking to the Inquisitor with a rare smile and she held up the slippers she had mentioned once. Josephine had already broken into the Antivan chocolates that had been under the new planner. 

“Bull, you’ll have to go to the armoury to find yours. Remember that dragon from last week? We had some scales which worked very well for a hilt…” She started, Bull standing and knocking the chair back against the wall as he rushed out the door with nothing more than an 

“Boss, you shouldn’t have!” 

Blackwall was quietly holding the new wood carving tools with a soft grin, Elona smiling at him when he mumbled his thanks.   
Cole was holding a small glass dagger with snowdrops inside the blade, and Elona walked over “Its ornamental, something to remember everyone by, Dorian helped with the enchantment to keep the flowers inside alive if it does break” 

Cole looked to both her and Dorian, the mage waving his hand before returning to his book. “Thank you.” He said, running his hands over the snowdrops that rested inside. 

Elona handed Vivienne her package, it was small, though her eyes widened when she opened it. She had caught the woman admiring a crystal necklace when she had been in Val Royeax, muttering something about how she had no time for trifle matters, though she had glanced again when they left.

Vivienne put it on and her expression softened. “Thank you Lavellan.”   
Finally, Elona took Solas’s, which was sitting on the ground in the pile of the gifts her friends had gotten for one another. 

“Happy Satinalia.” She said as she gave it to them, both of them aware neither of them celebrated the holiday like this.   
He opened it slowly, looking over the gift. It was a painter kit thought empty, a way to keep things organized after he had complained about losing brushes several times, as well as a leatherbound sketchbook.

“Keeper Deshenna taught me how to book bind, I was surprised I remembered how to do it.” She said quietly, sitting on the arm of the chair. The cover was made of deerstalker hide, a teal colour with a green gem in the center. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you Vhenan.” He said, Elona kissing him on the cheek.

“Only the best for you.” 

The evening came to a close after gifts were exchanged. Blackwall had gifted her a Halla statue, painted and all, Varric had collected her a book of poetry from across Thedas, expensive wine from Bull, a beautiful edition of a collection of dalish legends from Dorian, a small pin of a wolf from Cole, hand-knitted socks from Sera that had only one hole in it, a beautiful ring and spell casting focus from Vivienne, an older copy of one Cassandra’s favourite books, dalish spices from Josephine, weapon polish from Cullen, and Turkish delights from Leliana. 

Everyone had filled out of Josephine's office, Elona finally ready for bed as she said goodnight to Dorian. She opened the door to her hall before she felt a hand on her arm. Solas stopped her under the archway, a package in his hand, the one he had hidden in his desk earlier.

“I was hoping to give this to you during the festivities, though with the festivities I did not have a chance to retrieve it.” 

“Solas, you did not have to get me anything,” Elona said with a smile, taking the box.

“I did not purchase it, though I did pay for the repairs and additions, tell me if I have stepped over a line, I only wished to fulfil a wish you said was mostly impossible.”

Elona’s eyes began to water as she looked at the gift. It was a scarf. A red scarf. She could see the stitching just barely were the original fragment was- the wool was the same. 

“I know she meant a lot to you, and I hope you are okay with me taking the remains of the scarf to repair it.”

“Solas…”

“If not I apologize for intruding on a personal memory-”

“No no Solas it’s amazing.” She said taking a breath, tears now running down her cheek. She couldn’t bring her back, but she could hold on to this piece of her, even better now. “Thank you, so much.” 

Solas smiled, his posture relaxing as he let out the breath he had been holding. “I’m happy to hear that.” 

Elona folded it in her arms and placed it back in the box, she would have to wear it tomorrow, it would be nice in the cold wind of the mountains. She cleared her throat to speak.

“Solas I want to say-”

“Inq-Elona, I mean-”

They both said at the same time, Elona stumbling over her words before she giggled.

“You go first.” She said.

“No, you, I insist.” 

“Alright…” Elona started. “I wanted to thank you, for everything you’ve done for both myself and the inquisition. You’ve come to mean a lot to me and I am happy to have you here with me.”

Solas smiled, one hand coming to rest at her side. “I had meant to say the same thing. You’ve changed...everything vhenan.”   
Elona went to speak before she glanced up and laughed. Mistletoe hung from the archway where they stood and when Solas saw they both muttered at the same time.

“Cole.” 

Elona looked back to him, holding her gift in one hand, and the other and the other resting on his cheek she pressed up with her toes and kissed him slowly. As she pulled away he leaned down this time and kissed her again. When they looked up after, the mistletoe was gone.

“Care for a cup of tea upstairs near the fire?”

He scrunched his nose. “Tea? No, but the fire sounds lovely.” He said, taking her hand as they two ascended to her quarters. The Shem Satinalia was not what she was used to, but it wasn’t all bad. 


End file.
